La Trampa
by LoNeLy LuCky
Summary: Los Mortífagos le tienden una trampa a Harry, pero alguien lo salva...¿Quién? [REVS! PLEASEE]Chap 6: Draco y Harry van y vuelven a la casa de Blackwood, y después... uy :p
1. Salvado?

**1.Salvado!**

La mañana del 17 de agosto transcurría tranquilamente en el Callejón Diagon. Cuatro jóvenes caminaban y charlaban animadamente, cada uno con un gran helado en la mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con todos esos artículos de broma, Harry? –preguntó un chico alto y pelirrojo.

-Bueno...es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, no? Creo que voy a aprovechar para cobrarme unas cuantas jugarretas a ciertos Slytherins -contestó el moreno con una gran sonrisa, guardando una bolsa llena de objetos extraños en su bolsillo.

-¡Harry! ¡No olvides que eres Premio Anual! Se supone que debemos dar el ejemplo de buen comportamiento...-le reprochó Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.

-No es por nada, Hermione, pero...¿a tí te parece que Harry es un ejemplo de buen comportamiento? –inquirió Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron, provocando que los demás rieran de buena gana.

Aquel año, las cartas con la lista de libros habían llegado mucho antes de lo habitual; con ellas, Harry y Hermione habían recibido la noticia de que los habían seleccionado como Premios Anuales. A nadie le extrañó que fueran elegidos; después de todo, la castaña era la mejor estudiante del Colegio, y en cuanto a Harry...él había vencido a Voldemort. El duelo tuvo lugar a mediados de sexto curso; lo cierto es que el Gryffindor estuvo más cerca de morir de lo que lo había estado nunca. Pero lo había logrado. Había vencido. Y Voldemort era ahora un mal recuerdo que todos preferían olvidar. En cuanto a los mortífagos, casi todos estaban muertos. Unos pocos se encontraban prisioneros en Azkaban, y apenas unos diez habían logrado zafarse del Ministerio y sus Aurores.

Luego de la desaparición definitiva de Lord Voldemort, las clases habían ido recuperando la "normalidad", si bien lo cierto es que los festejos no acabaron hasta el mismo día de fin de curso. Harry era aún más famoso de lo habitual, si eso era posible; aunque la gente se acostumbraba poco a poco a verlo pasar sin emocionarse hasta las lágrimas. Y ahora, finalmente, tanto el famoso niño que vivió como sus mejores amigos estaban a punto de realizar su último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; el que probablemente se convirtiera en el único año normal de estudio de los tres, pues en todos los anteriores se había producido un encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Ginny.

-¡Al emporio de las escobas! –exclamó su hermano.

-¿Otra vez? –le espetó Hermione-. ¡Ron, ya hemos ido allí tres veces esta semana!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Hermione! ¡La Saeta 9000 es la escoba más veloz del mundo! –le contestó el pelirrojo.

Harry, cansado de las discusiones de sus amigos, decidió zanjar la cuestión:

-Hagamos una cosa –propuso-. Ron y yo vamos al Emporio de las Escobas; Gin y tú vayan a dar una vuelta, y nos pasan a recoger en media hora.

-De acuerdo –asintieron las chicas.

Al llegar al negocio de las escobas, tanto Harry como Ron observaron atontados la nueva Saeta 9000. No se cansaban de mirarla; era realmente perfecta. Sin embargo, la atención de Harry se desvió hacia la parte exterior del escaparate; una escoba sucia y vieja, parecida a la que usaban los _muggles_, había aparecido apoyada sobre éste. El moreno estaba seguro de que aquella escoba no estaba allí cuando él y su amigo habían llegado. Intrigado, extendió su mano hacia ella, y entonces escuchó una voz a lo lejos:

-¡NO! ¡HARRY, SUELTA ESO INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡SUÉLTALO! ¡HARRY, NO...!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se encontraba firmemente aferrado al mango de madera, y pronto pudo sentir una sacudida en su estómago; era un traslador. Una trampa. Lo último que pudo ver antes de sumergirse en las tinieblas fue la expresión asustada de Ron, y más allá distinguió la silueta de...Lupin? Moody? Sí, estaba seguro de que eran ellos dos; venían corriendo hacia él...

Harry cayó sentado sobre un frío suelo de piedra. Se encontraba en un lugar que le recordaba ligeramente a las mazmorras de Hogwarts; era una sala rectangular, donde tanto el techo como las paredes eran de piedra, y que se encontraba iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas. Y no estaba solo. Cuando abrió los ojos contó cuatro figuras vestidas totalmente de negro, encapuchadas, que lo esperaban con las varitas en la mano.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos visita, eh, Lucius? –dijo uno de ellos. Harry se estremeció al oír aquel nombre.

-Así es, McNair –contestó la fría voz de Lucius Malfoy, que se quitó la capucha y miró al moreno directamente a los ojos.- Bien, Potter. Parece que el destino se empeña en producir estos...agradables encuentros, ¿verdad? –suspiró-. Mira, estúpido cara rajada, no voy a mentirte: estoy deseoso de matarte de una vez. Lo has arruinado todo, ¿entiendes? No sólo por tu culpa he estado en Azkaban, si no que una vez que logro escapar...¡Acabas con el Señor Tenebroso! ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? _Accio varita! _–gritó repentinamente al ver los intentos de Harry por empuñar su varita sin ser visto. Ésta salió volando directa a las manos del mortífago.- ¡Esta vez no vas a poder salvarte, Potter! –Harry observó atentamente el lugar. Sólo había una vía de escape: una puerta de madera que se encontraba justo detrás de la línea de los mortífagos. Estaba perdido.

-_Avada_...! –comenzó a gritar Malfoy. Sin embargo a Harry le pareció oír otra voz...

-_...kedavra! _–completó alguien detrás de los encapuchados, quienes voltearon sus cabezas casi al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy cayó inerte sobre el suelo de piedra fría.

Harry contempló la escena atónito: al menos unas diez personas habían entrado por la puerta de madera, y se batían con los mortífagos. En el centro de la estancia se encontraba el cuerpo de Malfoy, que aún tenía la varita de Harry. Éste se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la aferró mientras observaba la lucha: además de los del principio habían aparecido otros cuatro mortífagos, que estaban siendo dificultosamente reducidos por los Aurores, ya que algunos de ellos estaban heridos. De repente, unos gritos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

-¡Potter! ¡Eh, Potter! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Harry comprobó que alguien lo llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta: era Draco Malfoy. El moreno no sabía qué hacer: ¿debía ir con el hijo de la persona que había estado a punto de matarlo? No tuvo mucho tiempo para dudarlo, pues de entre el grupo de sus rescatadores apareció Lupin, que se encontraba con un brazo sangrando:

-¡Sal de aquí, Harry! ¡Ve con Draco!

Harry corrió hacia la puerta; el rubio lo esperaba impaciente. El Gryffindor volteó por última vez la cabeza y observó con desesperación que habían aparecido dos encapuchados más. Tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza, sin embargo Malfoy no le dio ningún tipo de información:

-Sígueme –le ordenó firmemente.

-¿A dónde vamos? –quiso saber el moreno.

-¡Tú cállate y sígueme!

-Pero....

-¡He dicho que te calles! ¡Te explicaré todo luego! ¡Ahora haz el favor de seguirme si quieres salvar tu pellejo, Potter!

Harry obedeció. El rubio lo guió por un largo corredor de piedra; al final de éste, había una gran escalera. Los dos las subieron corriendo; arriba había una puerta de roble. Draco la abrió susurrando una palabra que Harry supuso que se trataba de una contraseña, pero que no llegó a entender. Segundos después, se encontraba observando boquiabierto las estancias de la lujosa Mansión Malfoy.

-Bien, Potter –dijo el rubio luego de un momento.- Si quieres saber algo, será mejor que me dejes hablar y te ahorres las preguntas estúpidas. ¿Entendido?

Harry estuvo tentado de contestar con alguna ironía, pero su necesidad de información era más fuerte que el odio que sentía hacia el arrogante Slytherin, así que se limitó a asentir con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Excelente. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Potter, esta es mi casa. Del sitio de donde venimos es el sótano, uno de los lugares donde frecuentemente se realizaban las reuniones de Voldemort con sus mortífagos. Bien, deberías saber que yo he informado a los Aurores de la emboscada que te habían tendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? –interrumpió Harry.

-Menos mal que te advertí que no quería preguntas estúpidas, Potter. Para tu información, tengo ojos y orejas, ¿sabes para qué sirven? Bien. Desde que mi padre fue llevado a Azkaban he trabajado como informante para Snape, es decir, para Dumbledore. Acompañé a mi madre cada vez que visitaba a mi padre, y así me enteré de la fecha en que pensaban escapar, pero todo falló por que a último momento la adelantaron y el escape fue un éxito. Una vez que Lucius volvió a casa no me costó mucho espiarlo y enterarme de todos sus planes. Luego tú te enfrentaste a Voldemort, y al derrotarlo mi padre quiso que los mortífagos lo vengaran: han estado planeando atacarte desde que Voldemort desapareció, pero los Aurores siempre los encontraban primero. Y así fue como consiguieron atrapar a casi todos los mortífagos, menos a los que hoy están en el sótano. Yo no me enteré de lo de la emboscada hasta el último momento, porque mi padre sospechaba que alguien lo espiaba y se había vuelto más receloso; sin embargo, hoy tuvo una disputa con mi madre y le contó todo el plan a gritos. Entonces envié una lechuza urgente a Snape. Por eso los aurores tardaron tanto en llegar, y más hasta que los guié hasta el sótano...Al principio el licántropo y Moody intentaron detenerte en el Callejón Diagon, y como no lo consiguieron se aparecieron aquí...

Harry se encontraba boquiabierto, sin saber que decir. ¿Malfoy los había estado ayudando todo este tiempo? ¿Malfoy le había salvado la vida?

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de cerrar la boca, Potter? Pareces un pescado.

-Y-Yo....Yo....

En ese instante sonaron unos golpes en la puerta del sótano. Draco se acercó lentamente y gritó "¿Contraseña?"; "_Agaegamen svariuolas!_" contestó la familiar voz de Lupin. Entonces el Slytherin susurró algo a la puerta, como había hecho antes, y ésta se abrió para dejar paso a los aurores que momentos antes se habían aparecido en el sótano. Harry se preguntó por qué no se habían aparecido también en el salón, pero al ver que todos estaban heridos comprendió que probablemente ya no tenían fuerzas como aparecerse y desaparecerse fácilmente. Entre ellos estaban Lupin, Moody, Tonks y Snape (N/A: parece que no todos eran aurores, jeje). Todos ellos presentaban alguna herida, aunque ninguna era muy grave. Moody, quien parecía ser el menos perjudicado, anunció:

-Voy a la Madriguera. Necesito avisar a Molly que el chico está bien...es más –añadió mirando directamente a Harry- tú vienes conmigo, Potter. –El ojiverde se limitó a asentir.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? –preguntó Lupin ante la atenta mirada de Tonks.

-Bien, creo –respondió.

-Entonces...sí, será mejor que vayas con Alastor –confirmó-. Y tú....-miró a Draco-...también deberías ir.

-¿Se puede saber para qué? –preguntó Snape, hablando por primera vez.

-Su padre está muerto, Severus. Y su madre no está en condiciones de cuidar ni de sí misma –replicó Lupin.

-Yo cuidaré de él hasta que comience el curso –afirmó Snape. Lupin lo pensó un momento.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Draco? –inquirió Lupin. El chico asintió.

-Entonces...en marcha –dijo Moody, acercándose a una gran chimenea de la habitación y encendiendo un acogedor fuego. Luego tiró un puñado de polvos Flu. –Harry, tú primero.

El chico se introdujo en la chimenea y gritó "¡La Madriguera!". Unos minutos después se encontraba saliendo de la chimenea de la cocina de los Weasley. La señora Weasley, Arthur, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se abalanzaron sobre él, dándole un asfixiante abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirieron al unísono.

* * *

Hola a todos! Acá tienen el primer capítulo de un fic que, aviso, va a ser slash (relación chico/chico). Así que ya saben, si este tipo de relaciones no les gustan, o los ofenden, les pido por favor que no la lean...Yo acepto todas las críticas que quieran hacerme: si esta bien o mal escrito, si es original o no...Pero no me gustaría encontrarme con alguien diciendo que mi fic es inmoral o algo por el estilo! D

En fin, espero que les guste este fic, que dejen muchos reviews (no saben lo importante que es un review para mi!) y que se entretengan!

Nos vemos,

..Lucky..

PD: Me imagino queya sabrán, queni los personajes ni los lugares son míos; son la creación de una señora a la que admiro mucho y que se llama J.K. Rowling.


	2. ¿El fin de los mortífagos?

Hello, everybody! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! (Pipipi....serpentinas y papelitos...sidra gratis para todo el mundo!)

Antes de dejarlos con esta "penosa" creación, quería aclarar una cosita. Verán, resulta que un par de lectoras de este fic y del otro que tengo me recomendaron que habilitara los reviews anónimos. El caso es que yo recién empiezo con esto de los fics y, en fin, como ya se imaginarán vuestras mercedes, no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que existía esa opción!! vvUU En definitiva, quería disculparme muy seriamente con todas aquellas personas que hayan intentado dejar un rr sin estar registradas y no hayan podido!! LO SIENTO! Pero les juro que no sabía! Y aprovecho para agradecer a aquellas maravillosas lectoras que me pusieron sobre aviso :D

Bueno, ya los dejo con el chap, pero antes sólo dos cositas más: Primero, como ya saben, ni los personajes ni los escenarios que aquí se nombran son creación mía (qué lástima :p) si no de J.K Rowling; segundo, dedico este capítulo a mi queridísima Magical, quizás más conocida por aquí como Momo Cicerone, cuyos fics recomiendo sin dudar y cuyos reviews agradezco infinitamente! Here you go, Mag !

**2.¿El fin de los Mortífagos?**

-¿Dices que Draco Malfoy informaba a Snape de los movimientos de los Mortífagos?

Harry asintió. Luego de relatar lo que había pasado a los señores Weasley y a sus tres mejores amigos había tenido que repetir la historia para los gemelos. Fred se encontraba sentado a su lado, mientras que George estaba en la cama de Ron. Éste, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en el suelo.

-Es una historia increíble, Harry –dijo George. Fred asintió. Luego dijo:

-Espera un momento. Tú dices que cuando llegaste había cuatro mortífagos...luego aparecieron otros cuatro, es decir, van ocho...y cuántos dices que viste al salir?

-Dos –afirmó Harry.

-Eso significa...- siguió George

-...que si los cálculos del Ministerio no fallan...acabas de presenciar el final de los últimos mortífagos, Harry! –finalizó Fred.

-¿Estás seguro? –inquirió el aludido, muy sorprendido.

-Es probable–corroboró Ginny.- Yo oí como papá le decía a mamá que para el Ministerio no quedaban más que diez, y si en el sótano de los Malfoy había diez cadáveres...

Un silencio absoluto reinó en la habitación. Parecía como si cada uno estuviera intentando procesar toda la información que habían recibido en las últimas horas. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la señora Weasley.

-Ya está lista la cena –anunció con voz alegre–. Harry, querido, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mejor que nunca –afirmó éste con una gran sonrisa, que se contagió a los demás.

Finalmente llegó el 1° de septiembre. Nuevamente Harry fue el centro de todas las miradas del andén 9 y ¾ , ya que la noticia de la muerte de nada menos que diez mortífagos había sido portada de El Profeta. De vez en cuando tanto conocidos como personas a las que Harry no había visto jamás lo paraban para decirle cosas como "¡Felicitaciones, Potter!"; "¡Eres el mejor mago de la historia, Harry!"; "¡Nos has salvado, Harry, nos has salvado!" o "¡No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, chico!". Instintivamente, lo primero que hizo el ojiverde al llegar a la estación fue buscar con la mirada entre todos los rubios, pero no encontró al que buscaba. Después de despedirse de los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Lupin, Moody y Tonks (que, ya recuperados, habían decidido visitarlo su primer día de clases), subió al tren junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

No fue difícil encontrar un compartimiento para él y sus amigos. Una vez el tren se puso en marcha, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Harry acabara sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye, Harry –dijo de repente Hermione, como si pudiera leerlos.- ¿Has pensado en hablar con Malfoy?

-Sí –asintió Harry-. Aún tiene que explicarme muchas cosas...

-¡No me refería a eso! –replicó la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y entonces a qué te refieres? –preguntó Ron, mirándola confundido.

-Quiero decir que lo que Malfoy necesita no es precisamente que Harry lo atosigue a preguntas...Pero sí creo que le debes un agradecimiento, Harry. Y una disculpa.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Eso sólo lograría aumentar su ego! –le recriminó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Ron! ¡Malfoy le ha salvado la vida! –exclamó Hermione.

-Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo –dijo Harry.- Pero...¿Por qué tengo que disculparme?

-Bueno...no sólo tú, todos...-comenzó lentamente la chica, ante la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió Ron-. ¿No crees que hemos sido un poco, digamos, duros con él? Después de todo estaba de nuestro lado, y ha sido de gran ayuda, y....

-¡Sí, pero eso no quita que sea un imbécil! –la interrumpió Ron. Ginny y Harry rieron.

-Además, Hermione...recuerda que tú le diste una bofetada! –añadió Ginny, sin parar de reír. La castaña no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al recordar su tercer año.

-Es verdad –admitió.- Pero sigo insistiendo en que deberíamos ser un poco más...amables con él.

-Lo que me faltaba –susurró Ron.- Sólo quedaría que te pusieras de novia con él, Hermione....

-¿Te molestaría? –replicó la chica con aires de superioridad. Ron se sonrojó.

-Yo no he dicho eso...

Harry y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas. Finalmente, el moreno se puso de pie.

-Está bien –afirmó mirando a Hermione, con la esperanza de acabar con la discusión.- Voy a hablar con Malfoy –la chica le sonrió ampliamente. Mientras salía del compartimiento, pudo oír cómo empezaba a reñir con Ron nuevamente. Sonrió.

"Bien –pensó-. Si fuera un Slytherin amargado...¿a dónde iría? Indudablemente...hacia el final". Harry caminó en dirección al último vagón. Tal y como había pensado, ahí estaba Malfoy: en el último compartimiento del último vagón. Solo. El Gryffindor llamó a la puerta.

-No quiero nada, gracias –oyó que decía la apagada voz del Slytherin.

-No vengo a vender comida –replicó Harry-. Soy Harry Potter -hubo una pausa.

-Pasa.

Harry entró al compartimiento y se sentó en la esquina opuesta al rubio. Éste lo miró despectivamente.

-Yo no he dicho que podías sentarte –dijo al fin.

-Ni yo te lo he preguntado –contestó el moreno-. Pero no he venido aquí a pelear contigo.

-No me digas...¿Y a qué debo entonces el honor de tu presencia, si se puede saber?

-No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad Malfoy?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –inquirió fríamente el rubio.

-Mira, yo sólo quiero saber por qué...por qué me has ayudado.

-Yo no te he ayudado, Potter. Y en el remoto supuesto de que lo hubiera hecho eso no significa que esté dispuesto a soportarte.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Ahora resulta que no lo había ayudado...

-Me conmueve tu modestia, Malfoy –replicó el moreno al fin-. Pero creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que estuve a punto de morir. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos, además, que si aún sigo aquí no es por pura suerte que digamos.

-Lo único que hice, Potter –respondió Draco, exasperado- fue ayudar a capturar a un montón de imbéciles a los que odiaba casi más que a ti, si eso es posible. Eso NO significa que estuviera pensando en ayudarte.

-¿Ah, no? Y entonces, si tanto me odias, ¿por qué no dejaste que los Mortífagos me mataran y luego avisaste a los Aurores para que los capturaran?

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! –estalló el Slytherin, dando un puñetazo contra el asiento de al lado-. ¿Tú eres imbécil o qué? ¿Acaso no tienes cerebro? Dime una cosa, cara rajada, ¿de verdad crees que los Aurores son tontos? ¿Crees que no se habrían dado cuenta si yo hubiera esperado para avisarles? Si te hubiera dejado morir, probablemente sería yo el que no estaría aquí ahora, aparte de ti.

-Osea que según tú, de no ser porque algún Auror te habría ajusticiado, me hubieras dejado morir sin problemas, ¿cierto?

-Escúchame por última vez, pedazo de idiota, y espero que te entre en esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes: Yo-sólo-quería-librarme-de-los-Mortífagos! Deberías preocuparte, Potter, porque tienes una insoportable tendencia a creer que todo el mundo hace cosas por ti, pensando en ti, en tu salud, y en lo espectacularmente maravilloso que eres! ¡San Potter, el héroe de los niños! A ver si te das cuenta: ¡EL MUNDO NO GIRA ALREDEDOR TUYO! ¡ME DA IGUAL SI TE MUERES MAÑANA! ¡JAMÁS MOVERÍA UN MÚSCULO SÓLO POR SALVARTE! ¿Lo entiendes o es demasiado para ti?

-¡NO PUEDO CREER –gritó Harry poniéndose de pie- QUE POR UN SÓLO MOMENTO HAYA PENSADO QUE PODÍA LLEVARME RAZONABLEMENTE BIEN CONTIGO! NO ENTIENDO CÓMO FUI CAPAZ DE PENSAR QUE TAL VEZ NO FUERAS TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO SIEMPRE HABÍA CREÍDO!

Dicho esto, se fue dando un portazo que retumbó en los oídos del Slytherin hasta mucho tiempo después de que Harry lo hubiera dado.

Momentos después, el Gryffindor relataba a sus amigos lo sucedido con Malfoy.

-Es que es un idiota, no hay nada que hacer –sentenció Ron cuando su amigo hubo acabado.

-¡Ron! ¿Quieres parar ya? Escucha, Harry: era sabido que esto iba a pasar. – dijo Hermione, satisfecha. El chico la miró confundido.

-Y entonces, si sabías que no iba a funcionar...¿para qué insististe en que fuera? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-¡Claro que ha funcionado! –ante la mirada aturdida de Harry y Ron, la castaña suspiró con resignación y comenzó a explicar lo que para ella era obvio: -Vamos a ver, Harry...¿Qué esperabas? Que Malfoy se abalanzara sobre ti diciendo "Oh, Harry, claro que te perdono, seamos los mejores amigos, estoy orgulloso de haberte salvado"? Tú acabas de valorar algo que él ha hecho, y por más que no lo reconozca, hasta una persona como él apreciaría ese gesto. Simplemente es...demasiado vanidoso para admitirlo –se encogió de hombros-. Pero te garantizo que es cuestión de tiempo que las cosas mejoren –finalizó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Ron miró a Hermione como si fuera una desconocida.

-Si se puede saber...¿Dónde has aprendido tú tantas cosas sobre el cerebro de Malfoy? –inquirió el pelirrojo. Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a reír.

-Verás, hermanito...las chicas somos mucho más observadoras que los chicos, ¿sabes? Lo que acaba de decir Herm no es específico de Malfoy...es como se comportan todos! –exclamó su hermana rotundamente.

-¿Todos? Pues...me acabo de enterar de que soy tan complicado –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ron, quien comenzó a reír también.

En ese momento el tren se detuvo lentamente. Los cuatro se levantaron y comenzaron a hacer fila para bajar del vehículo; mientras tanto, Harry recibía saludos y felicitaciones de todas partes.

Una vez en la estación, buscaron un carruaje y subieron en silencio, a la espera de que se pusiera en marcha. De repente oyeron un chillido que conocían muy bien:

-¡Ayyyyy! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Me das ASCO! –gritaba Pansy Parkinson.

Los cuatro Gryffindors se asomaron a ver qué pasaba. Draco Malfoy tenía un pie puesto en el escalón del carruaje donde se encontraba Pansy, pero ésta no lo quería dejar pasar.

-¡Vete! ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero verte!

-¡Ni yo tampoco, Parkinson! –gruñó Draco–. ¡Pero necesito el carruaje! –de repente la cabezota de Goyle asomó por detrás de la de Pansy.

-Búscate otro, Malfoy –dijo. Crabbe, que estaba en ese mismo carruaje, asintió.

Malfoy fue entonces al carruaje más próximo, ocupado también por gente de Slytherin, pero le cerraron la puerta en las narices. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione gritó:

-¡Malfoy! ¡Aquí hay un sitio libre!

-¿Pero qué haces? –gritaron Ron y Harry horrorizados.

-¡Cállate, Ron! –le espetó la castaña.

Draco los observó un momento como si dudara; luego giró la cabeza con gesto altanero y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que iban los carruajes.

-¿Piensa llegar hasta Hogwarts...a pie? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Eso parece –asintió Hermione, quien parecía algo contrariada-. Lo cual significa –añadió con el ceño fruncido mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha- que este Malfoy es un hueso duro de roer...

-Por favor, Hermione, ¿por qué no dejas que se hunda en su amargura, y ya?

-¡Claro que no, Ron! –exclamó la castaña, visiblemente enfadada- ¿Cómo te sentirías si Harry no estuviera hoy aquí? –Ron padileció; Ginny dejó de sonreír repentinamente, y Harry se limitó a mirar por la ventana-. Entonces –dijo Hermione contenta por el hecho de que su amigo hubiera entendido el punto- más te vale que empieces a ser amable con Malfoy, porque como ya te habrás dado cuenta, todos le debemos mucho.

-Vaya, si hasta va a resultar que es un mártir –replicó Ron enfadado, sacudiendo la cabeza, reticente a la idea de abandonar seis años de hostilidades continuas.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! –exclamó la chica en voz baja, harta de discutir con el pelirrojo.

Después de eso, tanto uno como otro decidieron zanjar la cuestión, al menos por el momento, algo que Harry y Ginny agradecieron enormemente, pues estaban cansados de oírlos discutir ininterrumpidamente.

Aquella noche la cena estuvo bastante tensa; Hermione y Ron no se hablaban, Ginny había ido a sentarse con unas amigas de su curso y Harry se encontraba sentado en el medio de sus dos amigos, sin saber qué hacer para terminar con todo aquello. En el fondo, tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de ponerse a resolver problemas ajenos; le bastaba con los suyos propios. Las palabras que había recibido por parte del Slytherin aún rondaban su mente; parecía que no pensaban abandonarlo por un largo tiempo.

Luego del banquete, se dirigió con Ron hacia su habitación; durante una hora se entretuvo hablando desde su cama con Dean, Seamus y Neville –Ron estaba mudo-, pero finalmente todos se durmieron. Todos menos Harry. El moreno se sentía como si todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza le pesaran demasiado; odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba enojado por lo que había pasado. Sabía que en parte sonaba ridículo, pero era cierto: tal vez no debería haber sido tan rudo...tal vez él tenía la culpa de que todo hubiera acabado a gritos. Pensó que quizás se sentiría mejor si tomaba algo de aire fresco, así que bajó de su cama procurando no despertar a nadie y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, observando distraídamente los terrenos del Colegio. De repente, algo llamó su atención.

Entornando los ojos pudo ver que una persona se encontraba de pie, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol sin hojas. La luz de la luna permitió a Harry ver que se trataba de un alumno, puesto que gran parte de su rostro se encontraba envuelto con una bufanda verde y plata...el estómago del moreno dio un vuelco al comprobar de quién se trataba: aquellos cabellos rubios eran inconfundibles. Sin embargo, algo más captó su atención; había alguien moviéndose por unos matorrales cercanos. Harry no pudo distinguirlo bien hasta que la figura estuvo bajo los rayos lunares; se trataba de una persona completamente vestida de negro. El Gryffindor no pudo identificarla ya que llevaba una capucha y algo que parecía una máscara. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral, mientras el aire que antes lo había refrescado ahora lo helaba, produciéndole un molesto dolor en las orejas, el cuello, la nariz...

La figura se detuvo frente a Malfoy haciendo que éste se pusiera completamente erguido. Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar el frío que invadía sus huesos, asomó un poco más la cabeza, esperando entender qué pasaba allí. El enmascarado, por lo visto, estaba enojado con el rubio; el moreno vio con horror cómo sacaba una varita y con un rápido hechizo (_Expellarimus_, dedujo Harry) lo tiraba contra el árbol contra el que momentos antes se había apoyado. Harry entro en pánico, aferrando con fuerza el borde de la ventana. Un torbellino de pensamientos inundó cada uno de sus sentidos, hasta dejarlo completamente aturdido. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si aquel enmascarado, fuera quien fuese, decidía herir seriamente a Malfoy? Pensó en ir a despertar a Dumbledore; pero, ¿y si para cuando éste estuviera listo ya era demasiado tarde? Despertar a sus compañeros tampoco serviría de mucho...él, él tenía que hacer algo. Resuelto, corrió a su baúl y rescató la capa invisible de su padre, se la colocó y salió rápidamente hacia la Sala Común. En ese momento, un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: "Tengo que llegar a tiempo...tengo que llegar a tiempo...tengo que hacerlo".

* * *

Well...eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya parecido medianamente aceptable! Sean buenitos y dejen rr ;D 

Por cierto, acá contesto los que tengo :) :

**Nympha Nix Nivis**: Tranquila! Prometo hacer todo lo que pueda por actualizar pronto! Como tú, soy lectora asidua de fics...y sé de sobra lo feo que es tener que esperar para que se actualicen! ;) Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y con respecto a la PostData...no pasa nada, mi musa me abandona todo el tiempo pero te aseguro que siempre, siempre, siempre vuelve ;)

**Momo Cicerone**: EH!! Me alegró mucho verte por aqui!! Quería agradecerte infinitamente el rr....Y no te preocupes, porque la sinceridad es una cualidad que valoro por casi sobre todas las cosas en una persona...Y suelo ser bastante directa también, así que no problem :D En fin, te contesto un par de cositas :):

_"...poco suelo dar consejos en los fics que leo, a menos, claro esta, que la escritora sea amiga mia ;)."_

(Lucky asfixia a Mag en un abrazo)

_"Regla de los fics numero dos: Dedicarle mas tiempo y detalle a cierta escena esencial."_

Bueno, creo que este Chap no fue una súper demostración de descripción y tal, pero sí pienso que está un poco mas decente que el anterior en ese aspecto...De todos modos intentaré mejorar ese aspecto, lo prometo! :))

_"...fue lo que menos me gusto del fic (que el fic me agrado bastante )"_

Eeehhh...Mag...te gustó _esto_???? :P

_"Es decir, si lees de nuevo el dialogo de Draco, veras que es imposible que alguien cuente semejante historia tan detalladamente de un solo soplo y con tal abnegacion xD!"_

Jajajaja, me reí mucho con esto! La verdad es que tenés razón, después de leerlo un par de veces me di cuenta de que es cierto!! Sabés a qué me hace acordar?? Había una escena, en un sketch que hacían los actores del Chavo del 8, en la que pasaba lo siguiente: Un hombre se acercaba a una mojer joven, que estaba sola, en la cubierta de un barco; y en cuanto intentaba hablar con ella, la mujer le decía: "Usted lo que está intentando hacer es entablar conversación conmigo para seducirme! Por eso no le voy a decir que estoy SOLA, que mi número es el 5555555, y que vivo en la calle tal, en tal número...." XD

_"...que Draco se le esta declarando a Harry con solo contarsela, del tipo: "Hey,Que crees? Te quiro! Vendi a mi padre a los aurores por ti, a que nunca nadie haria algo asi por ti?"_

Puede ser, sí....en un principio mi intención era que Draco lo hubiera hecho pensando más en sí mismo que en Harry; digamos que la idea es que se vayan enamorando, como quien dice, "de a poco". Por eso decidí incluir el diálogo del tren en este chap, en donde Draco dice que lo hizo sólo para que capturaran a los mortífagos. Lo que estoy temiendo, y me gustaría que me dijeras si es así o no, es que haya quedado muy del tipo "Ay, como sí me gustas, no voy a parar de decirte que te odio! Y QUE NO-ME-GUSTAS-PARA-NADA". Es decir, temo que este chap haya quedado muy obvio también en el sentido de la tipica reaccion de "tengo que evitar que se entere de que me gusta, asíque no voy a parar de negarlo" :S

_"Lo siento mucho si este revi te parecio algo agresivo, incluso despectivo, pero te aseguro que esa no fue mi intencion."_

Para nada! Usté siempre es bienvenida a mis fics! ;)

_"asi que mas te vale continuar este fic o te las veras negras conmigo "_

Y bueeeeeeno...tendré que continuarlo, entonces P

_"PS: para aceptar reviews anonimos, ve a tu perfil y quita el "Do not accept anonymous reviws" o te perderas muchos revis! "_

GRACIAS!!! Jejeje fue muy gracioso leer esta parte, porque justo a un par de lectoras más se les ocurrió decírmelo...jejeje, están sincronizadas!! ;)

Bueno, eso es lo que hay...sean felices! Nos vemos,

ThE LuCkY OnE

_"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner, in the pouring rain..." Maroon 5_


	3. Multijugos

Hooolas! Acá les traigo el tercer chap de esta historia! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo!

En fin...Si quieren, dejen algún review :P

**3.Multijugos...**

-Tú estás muerto.

-¿En serio? Yo diría que estoy frente a ti, Draco.

El rubio de Slytherin se encontraba tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Se sentía débil, y le costaba mucho contener los gemidos de dolor que luchaban por salir de su boca. Además el frío estaba entumeciendo cada uno de sus músculos...Pero no podía flaquear. No frente a él. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se puso lentamente de pie.

-Eres fuerte, ¿verdad, Draco? –siseó una voz colérica.

-Más de lo que tú crees –respondió el Slytherin apretando los dientes. Sentía un fuerte dolor en las costillas a causa de los constantes golpes que había recibido.

El encapuchado rió, y al hacerlo logró que un escalofrío recorriera de pies a cabeza al rubio. Éste retrocedió y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, en donde había estado hasta que el otro llegó. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

-Dime –dijo débilmente- ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Vas a matarme?

-Oh, claro que no –dijo el otro, moviendo la mano como si quisiera alejar esa idea-. Por ahora –añadió luego con una carcajada-. ¿Tú sabes lo que hacían en la antigüedad con los traidores, Draco? –preguntó al tiempo que, con un movimiento de la varita, hacía aparecer unas cuerdas que atraparon al chico, atándolo al árbol-. No los mataban así como así...eso no tendría gracia.

Por toda respuesta, Malfoy escupió a la cara del encapuchado. Éste habló mientras se secaba el rostro con la manga de su túnica.

-No exactamente –dijo con una risa falsa-. No los escupían...Lo que hacían, mi querido Draco, era utilizar el maleficio Crucicatus con los infelices, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran reducidos a despojos rastreros e inmundos. Y luego los arrojaban a un foso lleno de serpientes furiosas, cuyo veneno era lento y doloroso...¿Qué te parece tu destino, hijo?

-Me parece mejor destino que servirte a ti, padre –replicó Draco con sorna-. Lo único que te digo es que si vas a torturarme empieces ya...mañana tengo clases, ¿sabes? –susurró, respirando con dificultad.

-Me enorgullece ver cómo para hacer bromas idiotas eres mejor que para obedecer a tus mayores, Draco. Dime una cosa...¿realmente crees que vas a llegar a ver un mañana?

-¿Realmente...crees...que...no? –contestó Draco, a quien decir cada palabra le costaba un gran esfuerzo-. Fuiste tú el que me enseñó a domar a las serpientes, padre. No me atacarán.

-Después de unos cuantos Crucicatus, hijo mío, dudo mucho que seas capaz de controlar hasta tus propios movimientos...

El Slytherin rió, provocando que el dolor de sus costillas se volviera más agudo y devastador.

-Este castillo está bien protegido. Dudo mucho que se pueda realizar un Crucicatus en sus terrenos –dijo, rogando que el otro le creyera. Él sabía que sí era posible, pero...

-¿Ah, sí? –replicó el encapuchado con un deje de ironía en la voz-. Eso ya lo veremos..._¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de dolor de Draco sacaron a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Oculto por su capa invisible, había escuchado toda aquella conversación...Había algo allí que no cerraba. No podía ser. Él...él estaba muerto, no podía estar...

El griterío cesó. Ahora sólo se oía la risa fría, distante, de Lucius Malfoy. Harry sintió cómo una repentina ira invadía todo su ser. Quería matarlo con sus propias manos, quería verlo morir, se lo merecía. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, salió de los matorrales que le habían servido como refugio y se abalanzó sobre el encapuchado, que en ese momento estaba atormentando nuevamente al Slytherin con otra ráfaga de incontrolable dolor.

La capa invisible se deslizó de los hombros del moreno, dejándolo al descubierto, mientras caía al suelo junto con el encapuchado; la figura, desprevenida, había dejado caer su varita. Los gritos de Draco cesaron; lentamente, sin fuerzas, el rubio realizó un último intento de levantar su cabeza, y lo consiguió. Sorprendido, vio cómo Harry le pegaba un puñetazo al hombre de negro, y acto seguido, ciego de furia, le arrancaba la máscara, dejando al descubierto los finos rasgos de Lucius, su padre.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Harry, pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma...en el fondo, lo había visto...o no? Aprovechando el momento en el que el asombro inmovilizó al moreno, el otro se lo quitó de encima ayudándose de brazos y piernas.

Harry cayó de espaldas, y desesperadamente se puso de pie. Instintivamente, buscó la varita de Lucius con la vista, y con horror comprobó que su dueño, que ahora se encontraba erguido, ya la había recuperado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? -preguntó con el rostro desencajado- No entiendo tu manía de meterte constantemente en mis asuntos...

-Lo mismo pregunto yo –replicó Harry, ahora rojo de ira-. Se suponía que usted estaba más que muerto, Señor Malfoy.

-Ni tú ni nadie tiene idea de cómo son las cosas, Potter -dijo, temblando levemente. Harry observó que la sola mención de su supuesta muerte había puesto a Lucius algo...nervioso. Demasiados cabos sin atar....

-_Expellarimus!_ –gritó Harry repentinamente, consciente de que no era el mejor momento para desentrañar enigmas. Lucius salió volando unos metros. Lentamente se puso de pie.

-_Desmaius!_ –volvió a gritar el moreno, antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo; sin embargo, ante la incrédula mirada del ojiverde, Lucius esquivó hábilmente el haz de luz roja, y gritó _"Accio varita!"_

Harry vio con horror cómo su único arma salía volando de sus manos, directa a las de su enemigo.

-Potter... –se oyó de repente un débil susurro, proveniente de Draco. Harry lo miró: ahí estaba su única esperanza...la varita del rubio se encontraba tirada a los pies de su dueño. Si pudiera alcanzarla...

-_Crucio!_ –gritó Lucius, sabiendo que el Gryffindor estaba indefenso. Harry saltó hábilmente hacia el árbol donde estaba Draco, tomando su varita con la punta de los dedos y esquivando por milímetros el terrible maleficio.

-_Expellarimus!_ –dijo Harry por segunda vez, con la esperanza de recuperar su varita. Efectivamente, ésta y la de Lucius salieron volando de sus manos, pero lejos de donde estaba el moreno.

De repente, algo que ninguno de los dos chicos esperaba –Draco había estado observando atentamente desde la aparición de Harry- sucedió; Malfoy miró brevemente su reloj y a una velocidad increíble se transformó en un cuervo enorme, más grande de lo normal. Luego, soltando un espeluznante graznido, tomó su varita con el pico y salió volando en dirección al bosque prohibido. Una ráfaga de aire helado obligó a Harry a parpadear varias veces seguidas...cuando pudo fijar su vista nuevamente, la sombra delave había desaparecido. Sólo se veían las estrellas, titilando débilmente.

-¿Pero qué...? –susurró Harry, sin poder creerlo. Todo aquello era peor que sus más negras pesadillas. Malfoy reaparecía,se transformaba ante sus ojos...

-Maldita sea, Potter –se oyó de repente la torturada voz de Draco-. Sácame de aquí.

* * *

Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente, como si intentara encontrar la clave de aquel misterio en sus ojos. Harry esperó, impaciente, a que el director hablara. 

-Así que Lucius ha aparecido –dijo finalmente. Harry asintió.

-¡Pero Albus, usted sabe tan bien como yo que eso no es posible! –exclamó McGonagall, que también había oído toda la historia. Snape escuchaba en silencio desde un rincón del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Lo único que sabemos, Minerva, es que aquel día, del sótano de la Mansión Malfoy sacamos diez cadáveres, uno de los cuales tenía el aspecto de Lucius Malfoy...nada más.

-Con el debido respeto, Profesor...–habló por primera vez Snape-...la única manera conocida en el mundo mágico de transformarse en otra persona, si es eso lo que está sugiriendo, es la Poción Multijugos. Y el efecto de dicha Poción dura, como máximo, dos horas, si se toma en grandes cantidades. Con lo cual, las posibilidades de que el cadáver no fuera de Malfoy son... mínimas –dijo, enfatizando mucho esta última palabra y mirando directamente a Harry- teniendo en cuenta que usted llegó al sótano cuatro horas después de que los Mortífagos fueran aniquilados. Para ese entonces, el cuerpo del supuesto Lucius tendría que haber recuperado su forma original...algo que no sucedió.

-Tienes razón, Severus –asintió Dumbledore, pensativo.

En ese momento, alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. El director dijo "Pase", y unos instantes después Madame Pompfrey se encontraba en frente de su escritorio.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó McGonagall.

-Se recuperará -afirmó la enfermera-. Ha sido tratado bastante mal, tiene golpes por todo el cuerpo...pero con suerte en unos cinco días podrá marcharse de la enfermería.

-Bien. Muchas gracias, Poppy.

La mujer asintió, miró durante un momento a Harry y salió.

-Aunque...-dijo de repente Dumbledore, que no había levantado la vista en ningún momento-. Tal vez...el cadáver, como dice Severus, sí fuera Malfoy...y el falso fuera el que apareció hoy aquí.

-Pero Dumbledore...-comenzó la profesora de Transformaciones-. ¿Quién haría una cosa así? Después de todo, se supone que ya no quedan mortífagos...

-Mortífagos no -corroboró el director-. Pero...no todos los partidarios de Voldemort eran Mortífagos, Minerva. Ni tampoco todos los amigos de Lucius...Amigos que no deben estar muy contentos con el hecho de que gracias a Draco los siervos del Señor Oscuro hayan sido cazados como ratones.

McGonagall se tapó la boca con las manos, angustiada.

-Lo que debemos hacer ahora -prosiguió el director- Es estar con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenemos que descubrir quién ha irrumpido en los terrenos del Castillo. Sin embargo, no podemos ir por ahí interrogando a todos los amigos de Lucius. Debemos esperar.

-No a todos, Profesor -dijo entonces la voz de Snape, quien sin que nadie se diera cuenta había sacado un libro de una de las estanterías del despacho, y observaba atentamente sus páginas-. Pero tal vez a este sí.

Lentamente se acercó con el libro hasta donde se encontraba el director, y lo depositó frente a éste. Harry lo observó con detenimiento: en la parte superior se podía leer: "RMPE: Registro de Magos con Propiedades Especiales. Sección Decimoséptima: Animagos". Abajo estaba la ficha de un hombre llamado Allan Blackwood. El moreno se sobresaltó al observar la foto que acompañaba aquel nombre; se trataba de un hombre pálido, de pelo negro y largo, y cuyos ojos verdes eran aún más brillantes que los del propio Harry. Tenía un perfil impecable: nariz fina y algo puntiaguda, un mentón marcado que nodesentonaba para nada con la armonía de sus rasgos...

-Descripción del animal: -leyó Dumbledore en voz baja- cuervo negro, cuarenta centímetros, ojos negros... -dijo, y luego terminó de leer en silencio.

-Yo lo conozco -aseguró Snape-. Por eso lo busqué en el Registro...recuerdo que durante muchos años estuvo haciendo el examen, hasta que finalmente consiguó registrarse como Animago. Siempre se llevó bien con Malfoy; él mismo me lo presentó hace tiempo -Harry se sorprendió; nunca había oido a Snape hablar tan abiertamente de su pasada relación con los mortífagos.

-¿Sabes dónde se conocieron? -inquirió Dumbledore-. Por lo que sé, no ha habido ningún alumno llamado Allan Blackwood aquí en Hogwarts.

-No sé dónde -respondió Snape, siseante-. Pero sí sé que ese tal Blackwood estudió magia en un colegio ruso. Sus padres, ingleses, estuvieron allí muchos años; él mismopasó su juventud en aquel país. Luego, por razones que desconozco, se trasladó aquí.

-¿En qué lugar vive exactamente?

-No lo sé, Profesor. Perdimos el contacto hace ya muchos años.

-De acuerdo. Tendrás que averiguarlo, lo más pronto posible. Debemos hacerle una visita -dijo el director, pensativo, mientras seguía observando la foto del libro.

-Así será -asintió Snape, y salió del despacho.

-Harry -dijo suavemente Dumbledore-. Ya no puedes hacer nada más aquí, así que te recomiendo que vayas a dormir. Al menos inténtalo....mañana hay clases.

El moreno asintió y se dirgió arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación. Demasiadas preguntas rondaban su cabeza. Demasiados miedos, demasiada angustia. Y desolación. Mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada,la impotencia lo invadió, golpeándolo en toda su magnitud. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué siempre pasaba algo que arruinaba su tranquilidad? ¿Qué era eso que se empeñaba en que nunca pudiera llevar una vida normal? No lo sabía. Tal vez no quería saberlo. Sólo quería acabar con todos sus problemas, sentirse despreocupado por una vez....Mientras sufría en silencio, la imagen del cuervo de fríos ojos negros volvió a aparecer en su mente, amenazante. La mirada asesina de Lucius...o no? ¿Quién era ese tal Allan Blackwood? Pero...

Harry se sentó de golpe en su cama, sudando. Una pregunta tomaba ahora fuerza, más que todas las otras_.¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco, a esas horas, en los terrenos del castillo?_ Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, se había molestado en responder a esa pregunta. La atención de todos había sido captada por el hecho de que "Lucius Malfoy" había irrumpido en Hogwarts. Pero...¿Y si Draco lo estaba esperando? ¿Y si no era más que una farsa?

Harry se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Si seguía así se iba a volver loco...

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado!!! Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder contestar rr porque me tengo que ir yaa!!! juro para el proximo chap que contesto a todos!!! 

Las/os quiero mucho!!! Sean felices,

LuCkY


	4. Un Cambio

**4.Un Cambio**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en ir a desayunar. Después de haberle dado vueltas a lo sucedidotoda la noche, llegó a la conclusión de que Malfoy no iría a esperar a alguien sabiendo que ese alguien lo iba a torturar.. Pero tal vez había ido pensando que su padre o quienquiera que fuese aquel individuo no sabía lo de su traición... Y si no, ¿por qué estaba allí? Estos pensamientos se sucedían una y otra vez en su cabezamientras caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Agotado, abrió lentamente la puerta de la enfermería. Para su alivio, Madame Pompfrey no estaba a la vista; intentando pasar desapercibido, recorrió la hilera de camas hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando. Malfoy se encontraba durmiendo aún, con algunos moretones en la cara y un ligero corte en la mejilla. Comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente, hasta que dos esferas plateadas lo observaron aturdido.

-Potter... ¿Qué.. qué haces aquí? -preguntó con voz afectada y ronca.

-Necesito que me digas una cosa -contestó el moreno sin más preámbulos-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo a esas horas de la noche a la orilla del lago?

-¿Eh...? ¿A qué viene eso ahora, cara rajada? -tosió.

-Por casualidad, ¿no estarías esperando a alguien? ¿A algún amiguito Mortífa...?

-Potter... a ti el cerebro te lo quitaron de pequeño, ¿verdad? -lo interrumpió el rubio haciendo un acopio de sus fuerzas.

-Contesta a la pregunta, Malfoy.

-Mira -dijo el rubio apartando las sábanas y subiéndose un poco la camiseta hasta la altura de las costillas, dejando al descubierto un vendaje a través del que se adivinaba la silueta de una gran herida violácea.

-¿Qué... qué es eso? -preguntó Harry sintiéndose un poco idiota.

-¿Tú que crees que es?

-Una herida...?

-Muy listo, Potter -respondió el Slytherin con sorna.

-¿Y bien? -le espetó Harry perdiendo la paciencia- Eso no explica que hacías de noche en el lago.

-Pues sí lo hace -replicó el rubio tras un ataque de tos-. Estas heridas no las provocaun _Crucicatus_, Potter.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió el moreno sin comprender. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta...

-¡POTTER! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO?

Harry volteó alertado para ver cómo la enfermera se le acercaba dispuesto a matarlo.

-Yo... y-yo... -balbuceó retrocediendo un poco.

-¿ACASO NO SABE QUE NO PUEDE MOLESTAR A LOS PACIENTES? EL SEÑOR MALFOY NECESITA DESCANSAR... D-E-S-C-A-N-S-A-R!!! ¡NO PUEDE RECIBIR VISITAS! MENOS FUERA DEL HORARIO HABILITADO PARA ELLO!

-Er... yo...l-lo siento...

-¡MÁS LE VALE QUE SALGA DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

-Sí... sí, claro -murmuró Harry antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Definitivamente, Madame Pompfrey no había podido ser más inoportuna. Aún así, las palabras de Malfoy habían dado un nuevo matiz a la situación. "Estas heridas no las provoca un _Crucicatus_..." Harry sabía que la clave se encontraba en esa frase, pero no era capaz de darle un sentido. ¿Qué lehabía querido decir?

Mirando su reloj, comprobó que era hora de ir a clase, así que se dirigió al aula de Transformaciones. Al llegar a la puerta, comprobó que sus compañeros de curso estaban allí; seguramente McGonagall no había lllegado aún. De repente, una voz gritó su nombre. El moreno se sobresaltó; se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos...

-¡HARRY! Oh, Harry, ¿estás bien? -dijo la voz de Hermione antes de que la chica lo abrazara fuertemente, seguida de Ron.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Eh... bien, supongo...

-Esta mañana McGonagall nos lo contó -explicó la castaña bajando la voz, para que no la oyeran los curiosos que aún observaban al trío-. A Ron y a mí... lo que pasó con ese encapuchado... ¡Por Merlín, es increíble que no te hayahecho nada grave!

-Lo sé -admitió Harry-. ¿Hasta dónde les contó McGonagall?

-Sólo nos dijo que el encapuchado estaba torturando a Malfoy, y que tú lo salvaste, y quese fue... no mucho más -contestó atropelladamente Ron.

-Pues... aún falta lo mejor -respondió el moreno con sorna. Acto seguido, relató a sus amigos lo sucedido en el despacho de Dumbledore, lo relativo a aquel animago llamado Allan Blackwood, y por último su conversación con Malfoy en la enfermería. En esos momentos llegó la profesora de Transformaciones, cortando la conversación. Una vez dentro del aula, el trío se fue hasta los últimos bancos para poder seguir hablando mientras McGonagall explicaba cómo transformar el interior de los objetos sin modificar el exterior.

En aquel instante, la prioridad de Harry era resolver el enigma de qué hacía Malfoy dando "paseos nocturnos". Por un lado, sentía que la respuesta era más facil de lo que parecía, y por el otro sentía que algo grave se ocultaba detrás... Rogó para sus adentros que Hermione, que solía ser bastante aguda, encontrara una respuesta. Sin embargo, la castaña parecía tener otra cosa en la cabeza...

-Yo creo que no hay posibilidad de que Lucius esté vivo... En eso concuerdo con Snape! -dijo la chica.

-Sí, yo también, aunque odie admitirlo -asintió Harry-. Por ahora, la mejor teoría que tenemos es que se trataba de alguien enmascarado bajo la poción Multijugos... Tal vez ese tal Blackwood.

-Pero... hay algo ahí que no cierra, Harry -contestó la castaña.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Ron con la boca abierta.

-Pues... verán, este verano leí un libro que se titulaba "Las Pociones más Útiles y Algunos de sus Secretos"...

-¿A quién se le ocurre leer en verano...? -susurró el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron! Bien, en ese libro hablaba de la Poción Multijugos, y decía que aquel que la toma adquiere las características físicas y posibilidades mágicas de aquel en el que se transforma, perdiendo las suyas propias... Es decir, aunque Blackwood haya tomado la poción, hubiera perdido la posibilidad de usar sus poderes de animago bajo la apariencia de Malfoy.

-Pero... estás segura de que transformarse en un animal entra dentro de la categoría de "Posibilidades Mágicas"? Es que... si es como tú dices, Hermione, Snape debería saberlo... Y no consideraría a Blackwood como una posibilidad, sabiendo que no puede transformarse bajo los efectos de la poción... Sin embargo, él dijo claramente que deberían interrogarlo! Tal vez haya alguna excepción bajo la que puedas recuperar tus poderes aún con el aspecto del otro...

-Puede ser, aunque el libro no mencionaba ninguna...

-¡Ey! -dijo Ron de repente- Escuchen mi teoría: tal vez los efectos de la poción se acabaron justo en el momento en que Blackod...

-Blackwood -corrigió Harry.

-Bueno, Blackwood, se transformó en el cuervo... y por eso pudo hacerlo, porque justo en ese instante la poción dejó de surtir efecto...

-Eso es prácticamente imposible, Ron...

-¿Y por qué? -replicó éste, algo decepcionado.

-Porque se considera que la Poción Multijugos ha dejado de tener efecto cuando el que la tomó ha vuelto completamente a la normalidad... Con lo cual, Harry debería haber visto a "Lucius" transfromándose en otra persona, pero eso no ocurrió, ¿verdad?

-Cierto -corroboró Harry-. Yo sólo vi a Malfoy transformándose en cuervo, pero hasta el último momento era Malfoy... Además, Blackwood tiene el pelo negro, con lo cual me hubiera dado cuenta en seguida...

El trío quedó en silencio. Era desesperante no encontrar respuesta, no poder atar ningún cabo... Se sentían como si la verdad se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia, tan lejos de alcanzar.... La campana los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sin embargo, cuando ya se encontraban en la puerta del aula, la profesora los llamó.

-Potter! Weasley! Granger! Esperen un momento, por favor.

Los tres se dirigieron al escritorio de McGonagall, algo nerviosos, preguntándose si los iba a reñir por no haber prestado atención en clase.

-Siéntense, por favor -dijo atrayendo tres sillas frente al escritorio con un movimiento de la varita. Los alumnos obedecieron-. Bien, si los he llamado es porque necesito pedirles un favor -siguió, mirándolos uno por uno.

-¿De qué se trata, Profesora? -preguntó Hermione servicial, aunque el tono solemne de la profesora la intrigaba profundamente.

-Se... se trata del señor Malfoy -miró a Harry-. Me he enterado de que le ha hecho usted una visita esta mañana, Potter.

-Bueno... ehm... sí, pero...

Para sorpresa del moreno la mujer lo calló con un gesto de la mano.

-No hace falta que se justifique, Potter. Pero sé muy bien qué fue lo que habló con Malfoy -Harry tragó saliva-. Considerando que usted lo ayudó anoche, creo que tiene derecho a saber que si se encontraba a esas horas en el lago era porque estaba huyendo...

-¿Huyendo? -exclamó Harry, perplejo.

-Sí, Potter, huyendo de sus compañeros de casa... que le propinaron una paliza en cuanto entró a su Sala Común con la intención de irse a dormir -finalizó la mujer cruzando sus manos y apoyándolas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué...? -murmuró el moreno, incrédulo.

-Como lo oye -dijo McGonagall-. Los de Slytherin saben quién fue el que delató a sus padres... Bueno, no quiero irme del tema. Lo que le quería pedir a usted... a ustedes -se corrigió mirando a Ron y Hermione- es que le den asilo en la Casa de Gryffindor. Los hechos demuestran que las mazmorras no son seguras para el señor Malfoy... No queremos que lo de ayer se repita.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamó Ron, horrorizado ante la perspectiva de cruzarse continuamente con el rubio en SU Sala Común.

-Escuche, señor Weasley, los Gryffindor no somos una institución de caridad, pero en circunstancias como estas debemos demostras valía y honradez! Obviamente, los agresores han sido castigados, pero no podemos dejar que puedan volver a atacarlo mientras duerme. Por lo tanto, a partir de ahora dormirá en su cuarto... Dumbledore ya se ha encargado de trasladar una cama máshacia allí. Además, Potter, me gustaría que se encargase de que Malfoy no sea molestado durante su estadía en la habitación oen la Sala Común; por más que sea un Slytherin, a partir de ahora hará uso de la Sala Común de Gryffindor como si fuera la suya... ¿Está claro? Por lo demás, asisitirá a las clases junto con la casa Gryffindor, como si fuera uno más,aunque los puntos que haga contarán para Slytherin, ya que los cambios de casano están permitidos. ¿Alguna duda? -nadie contestó-. De acuerdo, pueden irse... Ya le avisaré cuando Malfoy salga de la enfermería.

-Sí, Profesora -murmuró Harry, atónito y horrorizado al igual que Ron, pensando en que ahora debería verle cada mañana...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy porque me tengo q ir!!! Este chap lo escribí muy apurada, así que si hay algun error lo siento!!! Ya lo corregire mas tarde!! Y SIENTO LA TARDANZAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Es que tuve muchas cosas q hacer, demasiadas!! (como ahora) 

Nada mas queridos lectores, los adoro!!!!!! :) :) DEJEN RR!!!!!!!!!!

Un saludo gigante,

Lucky


	5. Gilmore St, 17

Hola!

Miren, no pienso aburrirlos con discursos interminables: sólo quiero decir que siento gigantísimamente no haber actualizado antes! Acabo de salir de los exámenes, y la verdad es que no tenía tiempo para nada:( Espero que aún se acuerden de mi y mi fic, jejeje... En fin, para compensar les dejo un chap mas o menos larguito. Que lo disfruten... y dejen muchos rr!

**5.Gilmore, 17**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Una extraña sensación de pesadez se apoderó de él enseguida. Mientras se sentaba en la cama, intentó encontrar la causa del desasosiego y la tristeza que sentía; después de un momento, recordó los acontecimientos de los últimos días... y los que estaban por llegar. Era jueves, y lo más probable era que al día siguiente Malfoy saliera de la enfermería, trasladándose a Gryffindor; por otro lado, Hermione, Ron y él aún no habían sido capaces de desentrañar el misterio de la identidad del encapuchado que había estado en Hogwarts. Lo que realmente enfadaba a Harry era que Dumbledore no hubiera hablado con él para contarle qué había averiguado, y si había ido o no a hablar con aquel Allan Blackwood.

–No lo sé, Harry –decía Ron sin ánimos mientras untaba una tostada–. Tal vez Lucius tenía un hermano gemelo, y por eso no notaste la diferencia mientras se transformaba en cuervo...

–Te he dicho mil veces que Lucius no tiene hermanos gemelos, Ron! –le espetó Hermione, quien tenía ojeras y parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir.

–¿Y tú como lo sabes? Quizás tiene un hermano no reconocido o algo por el estilo...

–¡Déjalo! –cortó la castaña, moviendo negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–¿Tú qué opinas, Harry? –inquirió el pelirrojo a su amigo. Sin embargo, éste observaba atentamente la mesa de los profesores y lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

–Harry¿qué..? –comenzó Hermione.

–Herm... ven conmigo –dijo de repente el moreno, poniéndose de pie. La chica dudó un momento, pero ante la decidida mirada de su amigo se paró y lo siguió.

–Escucha –dijo el ojiverde mientras caminaba en dirección a los profesores– yo voy a saludar a Hagrid para disimular; mientras tanto, intenta escuchar todo lo que puedas de la conversación entre Dumbledore y Snape¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –asintió la chica, quien decidió que era mejor no hacer preguntas y observó cómo ambos se encontraban hablando en voz baja, Snape mirando de reojo a su alrededor.

Al llegar a la mesa, Harry sonrió y se puso a hablar con Hagrid. Hermione se paró detrás de ellos, observándolos distraídamente y con la oreja puesta en el director y el profesor de Pociones. Enseguida entendió por qué el moreno se había interesado por ellos.

–... pero fue despedido por causas desconocidas hace dos meses. Desde entonces trabaja mezclado con muggles, como cuidador de animales –oyó que decía Snape en voz baja y siseante.

–¿Has podido averiguar dónde vive?

–Sí, señor. Me lo dijo su jefe muggle.

–¿Lo desmemorizaste luego?

–Así es, señor.

–Una pena. Prefería no involucrar a ningún muggle –dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro–. De todos modos te felicito por tu trabajo, Severus. Has hecho buenas averiguaciones. Ahora... ha llegado el momento de que hables con él. ¿Te será posible hacerlo hoy?

Hubo una pausa.

–Hoy no, señor. Tengo clases todo el día. Pero mañana...

La castaña puso toda su concentración en escuchar lo siguiente; tal vez Snape dijera en qué momento pensaba visitar al misterioso personaje. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante Hagrid estalló en carcajadas por algo que había dicho Harry. Para cuando consiguió volver a captar la conversación, ésta había terminado; Dumbledore hablaba ahora con McGonagall sobre el calamar gigante, y Snape desayunaba en silencio, como era habitual en él.

La voz de Hagrid sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Y tú qué tal, Herm?

–¿Eh? Oh, bien, bien... –dijo, intentando sonreír. En ese momento captó una significativa mirada de Harry y asintió con la cabeza, para darle a entender que ya no había nada más que hacer allí.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió el moreno mientras volvían a la mesa de Gryffindor después de despedirse del semigigante.

La castaña le relató todo lo que había oído... y lo que no.

–Bien... Es obvio que hablaban del tal Blackwood. Ahora sólo nos queda saber cuándova air Snape.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–No lo sé... ya veré.

Cuando se sentaron, Ron los esperaba impaciente.

–¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué tenían que hablar con Hagrid?

Harry y Hermione se miraron un momento.

–Explícaselo tú –dijo rápidamente el moreno, sonriendo, mientras tomaba una galleta.

Aquella tarde, en la Sala Común, el trío intentaba encontrar alguna manera de averiguar cuándo pensaba el profesor de Pociones ir a hablar con Blackwood. Harry había decidido que quería estar allí. No podía perdérselo... pero necesitaba saber cuándo sería. Entonces una idea llegó a su cerebro, como si se tratara de una respuesta a su impaciencia.

–¿Y qué pasaría si... –dijo el moreno de repente– me dedicara a seguir a Snape?

–?QUÉ? –exclamaron sus amigos al unísono.

–Exacto... un momento –contestó poniéndose de pie y corriendo en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos.

Momentos después reapareció, con un pergamino enrollado en la mano.

–Aquí está... el Mapa del Merodeador. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llevarlo encima... Así sabré cuando Snape salga del castillo, y podré ir tras él.

Sus amigos lo miraron boquiabiertos. Al cabo de un momento Ron habló:

–Es un buen plan, Harry... pero... y si se va cuando estás en clase? No puedes simplemente salir del aula en medio de una explicación... Digamos que se notaría mucho.

El moreno dudó un momento.

–No lo había pensado... Aunque... ¡tengo una idea¿Me das la dirección de tus hermanos en Hogsmeade?

–Claro, pero ¿para qué quieres...?

–Tú dámela... ya verás.

Aquella noche ni siquiera fueron a cenar; decidieron ir a la lechucería a esperar a Hedwig, que había partido por la tarde con un mensaje para los gemelos Weasley.

Después de media hora, finalmente apareció, su blanca silueta recortándose sobre el estrellado cielo nocturno. Harry la acarició y le quitó el paquetito que traía con ansiedad. Al abrirlo encontró una píldora bicolor, varias monedas y una nota:

"_Querido Harry: No pudimos mandarte la que querías, porque últimamente no logramos que funcionen bien... parece ser que con el clima se estropearon y cada vez es más difícil hacer que paren las náuseas... Así que te mandamos una de las que hacen sangrar la nariz. No sabemos para qué la quieres exactamente, pero pensamos que te servirá de todos modos ;). Por cierto... ¡no seas tonto! Ni se te ocurra intentar pagarnos nada, porque nos vamos a ofender en serio... ¡Invita la casa! Diviértete..._

_Fred & George"_

–Perfecto –comentó el moreno, sonriendo, mientras le pasaba la nota a Ron y Hermione y se guardaba la píldora en el bolsillo–. Ya tengo una excusa para salir en medio de clase.

Al día siguiente, los tres estaban de los nervios. No veían la hora de enterarse cómo seguía la historia... Harry llevó el Mapa del Merodeador a todas las clases, pero por la mañana no pasó nada. A cada minuto la ansiedad se apoderaba de él; tal vez ese mismo día supiera quién lo había atacado... a él y a Malfoy, recordó de repente. Se suponía que por la tarde Draco saldría de la enfermería. Y eso sí que iba a ser un problema. Mientras almorzaban, casi ni hablaron; no paraban de echarle cortas miradas a Snape, para ver si hacía o decía algo extraño. Sin embargo el profesor estaba tan imperturbable y silencioso como siempre.

Finalmente, el momento que tanto habían estado esperando llegó, en clase de Encantamientos. Harry sacó disimuladamente el Mapa por debajo de la mesa, y vio que Snape se dirigía claramente hacia la puerta del castillo. Rápidamente se lo mostró a Ron y Hermione, mientras revolvía sus bolsillos en busca de la píldora. En cuanto la encontró, se tomó una mitad, metió el mapa en el bolsillo y esperó mientras sus amigos lo miraban expectantes. A los pocos segundos, la sangre comenzó a brotar descontroladamente por su nariz.

–Profesor –dijo levantando la mano, aliviado de que sus compañeros de clase estuvieran demasiado concentrados intentando aumentar un ratón 10 veces su tamaño como para reparar en él–. Me está sangrando la nariz... ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

–¡Por Merlín, Potter! Claro que puede ir... y rápido! Eso no tiene muy buena pinta... –exclamó el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

–¡Mucha suerte, Harry! –susurraron sus amigos al unísono.

El moreno salió del aula y se tomó la otra media píldora mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia con la manga de la túnica. Nuevamente, en sólo unos segundos había hecho efecto; su nariz ya no sangraba. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a su Sala Común, ya quenecesitaba la capa de su padre. Mientras iba hacia allí, sin parar de correr, echó un vistazo al Mapa del Merodeador: afortunadamente, Snape aún se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, alejándose del castillo.

Sin perder un segundo, se arrodilló junto a su baúl, lo abrió y extrajo la capa invisible. En aquel preciso momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente; el moreno, sin saber qué hacer, se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que abultaba mucho, y de que hubiera sido mejor ponérsela.

–Vaya, vaya... No sabía que te gustaba saltarte clases, Potter –siseó una voz.

–¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

–Por desgracia, cara-rajada, ahora ésta también es mi habitación. Así que tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí.

–¿No deberías estar en clase?

–Acabo de salir de la enfermería hace dos minutos, así que... no. En cambio tú... tú sí que deberías estar en clases¿o me equivoco?

–Sí, te equivocas –dijo Harry fríamente, poniéndose de pie–. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

–¿Qué llevas ahí? –inquirió el rubio alzando una ceja y observando el bulto de la túnica del otro.

–No es asunto tuyo. Adiós –contestó Harry, saliendo de la habitación. No podía perder más tiempo o le sería imposible seguir a Snape. Pero...

–Potter, me parece que te olvidas de algo –lo llamó la voz de Draco desde lo alto de las escaleras. Harry, nervioso, se dio la vuelta.

–¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?

–Creo –dijo el otro, bajando lentamente con un trozo de pergamino en la mano– que esto es tuyo –finalizó, enseñándole el objeto al moreno. Éste casi se desmaya al comprobar que se trataba del Mapa del Merodeador. Seguramente se le había caído al meter la capa, y ahora...

–¡Dámelo! –gritó al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para agarrarlo. Sin embargo, el rubio lo alejó hábilmente de su alcance.

–¿Por qué habría de dártelo? Por Merlín, Potter, este Mapa es un verdadero tesoro...

–¡Sí, pero es MÍO, y además lo necesito¡Devuélvemelo, Malfoy!

–No... hasta que no me digas de qué va todo esto. ¿A dónde vas?

–¡Ahora no, imbécil¡No hay tiempo para explicar nada, DEBO IRME! –aulló Harry, abalanzándose sobre su enemigo. Éste susurró una palabra, y el moreno se dio cuenta de que el mapa no estaba.

–¿Dónde... dónde estÿ Maldita sea, Malfoy¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON EL MAPA?

–Lo he escondido, cara-rajada –contestó con una mueca socarrona–. Habla o no lo vuelves a ver.

–¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN IMBÉCIL¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁS ESTROPEÁNDOLO TODO?

–No, no me doy cuenta... cuéntamelo, Potty¿qué estoy estropeando? -contestó con sorna.

–¡No puedo decírtelo! No ahora, Malfoy, dame el mapa de una vez o será demasiado tarde!

El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano y el pergamino apareció flotando delante de Harry. Éste intentó alcanzarlo, pero el Mapa se alejó automáticamente de su mano.

–Si me lo dices se dejará atrapar... tú eliges.

El moreno se disponía a contestar cuando descubrió algo en el pergamino. Algo que lo hizo quedarse quieto, con la boca abierta y la desesperación invadiendo todo su ser.

–¡NO ESTÁ¡NO ESTÁ, MALDITA SEA, SE HA IDO¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA, IDIOTA! –gritó Harry, observando con ojos desorbitados cómo el nombre de Snape había desaparecido del Mapa que flotaba frente a sus ojos.

–¿Quién se ha ido¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter?

–¡SNAPE! SE SUPONE QUE IBA A INVESTIGAR SOBRE EL ENCAPUCHADO QUE NOS ATACÓ, Y YO IBA A SEGUIRLO, Y... Y... Y AHORA NO SABREMOS LO QUE PASA... ¡TODO POR TU MALDITA CULPA! –exclamó el moreno, dando un puñetazo contra la pared que provocó que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar.

–¿Snape¿A dónde iba? –inquirió el rubio, ahoracon verdadero interés.

–A la casa de un animago... un tal Blackwood –contestó Harry de mala gana, con desazón, soplándose los nudillos y conteniendo las ganas de asesinar al Slytherin– Pero... ¡AHORA IMPORTA UN RÁBANO A DÓNDE IBA, PORQUE YA TE HAS ENCARGADO DE FASTIDIARME!

–¿Blackwood¿Allan Blackwood? –exclamó el otro, ignorando el último comentario de Harry.

–S... ¿le conoces? –preguntó el Gryffindor, mirando fijamente a Draco con renovadas esperanzas.

–Fue amigo de mi padre durante muchos años... un momento! –se interrumpió de repente, como si una idea lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa– Creo que... sí, es lo más probable... ¡enseguida vuelvo! –dijo para sí mismo, dejando caer el Mapa del Merodeador y entrando nuevamente en la habitación.

Enseguida reapareció con una bolsa de lo que Harry identificó como polvos Flu.

–¿Qué crees que haces?

–Creo que aún estamos a tiempo de alcanzar a Snape... o incluso de adelantarlo.

–"¿Estamos?" ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo formamos un equipo? –preguntó Harry con los dientes apretados.

–Quise decir "estoy". A los dos nos atacó la misma persona... tengo tanto interés como tú en descubrir quién fue, Potter, sólo es eso –replicó con frialdad mientras encendía un fuego–. No somos un equipo... ni lo sueñes.

Luego tiró un puñado de polvo, dejó la bolsa en la repisa de la chimenea, y se introdujo en ella gritando "¡Mansión Malfoy!"

Harry se quedó de pie, quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente decidió ir tras el rubio; después de todo, era lo mejor que podía hacer, considerando que ya nolo le era posibleseguir el rastro de Snape. Guardándose el mapa en el bolsillo, junto con la capa, se dirigió al fuego con paso decidido.

Se encontró saliendo de una chimenea de mármol, en una amplia estancia decorada con retratos (todos durmiendo) y pintura dorada y negra. Llegó justo a tiempopara ver el borde de la túnica de Malfoy perdiéndose tras un pasillo del fondo; comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo.

–¿Por qué me has seguido? –inquirió éste, sin mirarlo ni dejar de caminar.

–¿Qué querías que hiciera¿Quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras tú te haces el héroe e investigas solito?

–Bien podrías haberlo hecho –replicó el Slytherin con frialdad.

–Si realmente lo hubieras deseado, no me habrías dejado los polvos Flu encima de la chimenea.

El rubio no respondió enseguida; Harry se sintió orgulloso al comprobar que había logrado dejarlo sin nada que responder.

–Fue un descuido –dijo el otro al fin, doblando por un pasillo algo estrecho–. No "te" dejé nada. Eso es lo que tú quisieras. Y haz el favor de callarte de una vez –finalizó, deteniéndose ante una gran puerta de madera brillante y susurrando una contraseña. Ésta se abrió lentamente.

Al entrar, Harry se sorprendió: se trataba de una habitación realmente grande, con una gran cama de dos plazas, cuatro postes y doseles negros. En las paredes había fotos de una pareja... Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Había, también, fotos de un bebé rubio... Draco. El moreno no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante una imagen en la que el niño aparecía riendo y sacudiendo la mano... no podía creer que ese bebé tan normal se hubiera transformado en alguien como Malfoy. Aquel debía ser el dormitorio de los padres, dedujo Harry.

–Deja de hacer el idiota¿quieres? –le espetó el rubio que, para sorpresa del Gryffindor, se había sonrojado al descubrir su propia imagen– Ya que estás aquí, podrías dedicarte a lo que realmente importa. Ayúdame a buscar un libro de tapas de cuero rojas.

–De... de acuerdo –asintió el moreno, dirigiéndose a un escritorio cercano a la ventana, mientras el Slytherin se alejaba hacia la otra punta.

Todo el mobiliario era negro, y había por doquier cualquier tipo de artículos extraños y libros de Magia Negra. Era, sin duda, tétrico. Harry decidió concentrarse en el libro que el otro le había indicado, preguntándose qué sería. Comenzó a revolver entre los libros; había tantos, que temió no encontrarlo a tiempo... Sintió un inmenso alivio cuando oyó la voz de Malfoy:

–Lo he encontrado... ¡aquí estú "Allan Blackwood, Gilmore Street, 17"! Ésa es su dirección... vamos. Espero que no se haya mudado –dijo a toda prisa, dirigiéndose con paso acelerado hacia la chimenea de la habitación. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento.– Tú... no trajiste los polvos Flu¿verdad?

Harry sonrió con autosuficiencia, sacando una bolsa del abultadísimo bolsillo de su túnica.

–No soy idiota, Malfoy.

–¿No? Pues lo pareces. Trae.

Momentos después, el fuego crepitaba sonoramente, esperándolos.

–¿Qué era ese libro? –inquirió el moreno, mientras el rubio tomaba un puñado de polvo.

–Nada... no era nada.

–¿Nada? No me tomes por tonto, Malfoy. Dímelo.

–Cállate de una vez.

–Pero...

–¿Quieres parar de una vez? Hay que irse.

Harry asintió de mala gana y tomó su puñado de polvo.

–Por cierto –añadió el rubio, sin tirar su puñado todavía–. No sabemos qué chimenea tendrá prendida el tal Blackwood, pero no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos vean. Así que iremos a Gilmore 16, que es la de al lado, y de allí nos inmiscuiremos en la suya... puede no funcionar, que sean muggles o que no estén en la Red Flu... pero es la única opción que tenemos.

–No –negó Harry, introduciendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando la capa invisible–. La única no.


	6. El Animago

**6. El Animago**

El fuego crepitaba alegremente en una chimenea de ladrillo rojo. Frente a ésta había numerosos sillones, rojos y verdes, y numerosos almohadones violetas y amarillos. El conjunto era, sin duda, llamativo. En uno de dichos asientos se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro y largo, rasgos afilados y bastante delgado. Había además dos gatos negros que deambulaban tranquilamente por la alfombra; y en una esquina de la habitación, encerrado en una gigantesca jaula de oro, había un cuervo, también negro, majestuoso, imponente. Era un animal verdaderamente hermoso, y tenía un deje de inteligencia inusual en criaturas de su estilo.

El dueño de casa se encontraba hojeando distraídamente "El Profeta" cuando un sonoro chasquido se oyó proveniente de la chimenea. Al levantar la cabeza lentamente y observar las llamas, comprobó que éstas se encontraban agitadas, pero no había nada extraño en ellas. Aún así fue hasta la chimenea y removió un poco el fuego. Nada. Satisfecho, volvió a su asiento y retomó su lectura.

–Eso estuvo cerca –susurró Harry, apoyándose contra la pared.

–Lo sé. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta del ruido que hace el transporte vía polvos Flu –confesó Draco, de pie a un lado del ojiverde, cubiertos ambos por la capa invisible de James Potter.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, en los que ambos se dedicaron a observar el salón en el que se encontraban, el Slytherin volvió a hablar.

–¿Ves? Al final hasta nos hemos adelantado a Snape y todo.

–Eso parece –corroboró el moreno-. Snape aún no ha aparecido por aquí.

Hubo una pausa.

–Po... Potter... –dijo de repente Malfoy, con una nota de pánico en la voz- Hablando de aparecerse, has pensado cómo vamos a volver?

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo piensas volver al Castillo?

–Ehm... eeerr... pues... yo... no lo había... pensado –contestó Harry, preso también de una ola de pánico-. Supongo que... lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir a Snape; viajaremos como lo haga él.

–Ya, claro ¿y qué si Snape se aparece aquí?. ¿Tú sabes aparecerte? –replicó el rubio, intentando controlar su voz para que no fuera más que un susurro y no ser oídos.

–No –admitió Harry-. No sé aparecerme... Pero es imposible que lo haga... En _Historia de Hogwarts_, como siempre me recuerda Hermione,dice que nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro de sus terrenos.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho, Potter, _dentro de sus terrenos._ Pero si mal no recuerdo, Severus no estaba en ese mapa tan prodigioso que tienes. Ergo, estaba fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Puede aparecerse perfectamente.

El moreno cayó en la cuenta de que Draco tenía razón. Si el profesor de Pociones se aparecía, no podrían imitarlo... ¿cómo iban a hacer ellos para volver?

–Sólo nos quedan los polvos Flu –concluyó abatido el Gryffindor.

–¡Eso es imposible!. ¿Pretendes que nos descubran? Porque yo no creo que Blackwood esté tan sordo como para no escuchar a dos personas hablando dentro de su chimenea, en sus propias narices.

Harry se desesperó. Realmente no había pensado en eso. No podían quedarse eternamente en casa de Blackwood, además seguro que en el Castillo no tardarían en notar su ausencia si no llegaban antes o al mismo tiempo que Snape.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo el moreno mirando fijamente a los ojos grises del Slytherin.- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo vamos a salir de aquí.

–Genial –susurró el otro, desviando la mirada-. Sencillamente genial.

Entonces el animago giró la cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron en el lugar exacto en que se encontraban los dos chicos, que dejaron de respirar al instante. Se quedaron inmóviles, esperando. Harrry echó una suave ojeada alrededor; parecía que la capa los cubría completamente. Sin embargo, Blackwood seguía mirando hacia allí con el ceño fruncido. El moreno se preguntó, horrorizado, si el hecho de que el hombre pudiera transformarse en un animal le habría afinado los sentidos. Un sudor frío impregnó su cuerpo, y el de su compañero. Si los atrapaba sería el fin.

Oh, no. Blackwood se puso de pie y comenzó a andar lentamente hacia Harry y Draco, con la mano extendida hacia delante. "No deberíamos haber hablado tanto" pensó Harry, angustiado. Lentamente tocó con su brazo el del rubio e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para indicarle que se agachara y así evitar la mano del hombre. Sin embargo el rubio negó, también con la cabeza. El moreno entendió su preocupación. Si se movían demasiado tal vez la capa se deslizara, dejándolos al descubierto. La mano de Blackwood estaba cada vez más cerca... más... tan sólo a unos centímetros... Harry tragó saliva y esperó lo peor.

Ésto nunca se produjo.

En ese momento un sonoro 'crack' desgarró el tenso silencio de la habitación. El moreno comprobó de qué se trataba y sonrió. Era la primera vez que se sentía auténticamente feliz de ver a Snape.

Blackwood volteó sorprendido, mirando con ojos desorbitados al recién llegado.

–¿Pero qué...¿SNAPE? –gritó de repente al reconocer al profesor- ¿Severus Snape?

–El mismo, Blackwood.

–Me alegro de volver a verte, Severus! –exclamó jovialmente , aunque Harry pudo observar que su mirada permanecía fría y distante.- Siéntate, por favor.

–Estoy mejor de pie.

–Bien. Eh... quieres tomar algo? –ofreció, alejándose de donde estaban los chicos y volviendo a su sillón. Antes de sentarse, dirigió una última y corta mirada al rincón.

–Estoy bien así, Allan, gracias.

–De acuerdo. Pues... tú dirás. ¿Qué te trae de visita sorpresa por aquí?

–Hace unos días Lucius Malfoy apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts y atacó a su propio hijo y a otro alumno que salió en su defensa. Luego se convirtió en un cuervo y desapareció –declaró sin más preámbulos.

Hubo una pausa.

–¿Qué...?. ¿Pero qué...? No puede... no... Eso... eso es... Lucius está... él está... –exclamó Blackwood entrecortadamente. Se había puesto pálido y parecía que pronunciar cada sílaba le exigía un gran esfuerzo.

–Muerto –completó Snape fríamente-. Es por eso que vengo a verte.

–Pero... yo... ¿qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

–Eres el único animago conocido que adopta la forma de un cuervo. Uno bastante parecido al que vieron aquella noche.

–Y... y qué? Yo no soy Lucius Malfoy. Mírame: tengo el mismo aspecto que siempre. No estoy teñido de rubio o algo por el estilo –replicó con sorna, aunque con un ligero temblor en la voz.

–Eso –cortó Snape dando unos pasos hacia el animago- son ridiculeces muggles. Podrías haber empleado la Poción Multijugos.

Se hizo otra pausa, más larga que la anterior. Blackwood se retorcía levemente las manos; parecía que la presencia de Snape lo incomodaba muchísimo.

–Como experto en pociones deberías saber que bajo los efectos de esa Poción se pierden los poderes propios. Si me hubiera transformado en Lucius no podría haberme convertido en un cuervo –dijo todo esto muy rápido; a Harry le pareció antinatural. Sonaba como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria y hubiera estado esperando la ocasión para soltarlo.

–Conozco perfectamente el funcionamiento de la Poción, Blackwood. No obstante, esperaba que ese "detalle" me lo explicaras tú.

–No hay nada que explicar –repuso el otro, quien parecía por fin controlar los temblores de su voz-. Sencillamente yo no estaba allí, no tuve nada que ver... ni quiero tenerlo.

–Eso no me convence –declaró Snape alzando una ceja, empleando siempre el mismo tono duro.

–¿Se puede saber por qué no?

–Sé algunas cosas más de las que tú crees, Blackwood.

Tanto Harry como Draco se sorprendieron del tono amenazador que había aparecido en la voz de Snape. Nunca lo habían visto tan agresivo, y eso que el moreno había tenido numerosos instantes tensos con el profesor.

–¿Cómo qué? –inquirió el animago cruzando las piernas y frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Te estaré vigilando, Blackwood. Cuida lo que haces –replicó Snape ignorando por completo la pregunta y dispuesto a marcharse.

Con otro 'crack', el profesor de Pociones desapareció del mismo modo en que había aparecido.

Ahora Draco y Harry debían marcharse, aunque al principio estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para moverse. Horrorizados, observaron cómo Blackwood se inclinaba hacia delante y se dedicaba a contemplar las llamas crepitantes, secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Justo por donde ellos debían irse... así no lo harían jamás.

De repente, una idea acudió a la mente del ojiverde.

–Se me ha ocurrido algo –informó entre susurros al rubio-. Sígueme.

–¿Qué se te ha...?

–No hay tiempo –cortó Harry-. Tú solo ven conmigo.

El chico avanzó con paso decidido hacia un pasillo a la derecha del salón, controlando que la capa los cubriera bien a los dos. Recorrió el pasillo y entonces se topó con lo que andaba buscando: un jarrón. Éste se encontraba sobre una mesita junto con una foto del tal Blackwood rodeado de sus mascotas, saludando alegremente con la mano.

–El hechizo convocador funciona con animales? –preguntó al Slytherin.

–No lo sé... por qué?

–Ya lo verás –contestó Harry, y se colocó mirando hacia la entrada del pasillo. Afortunadamente para él, uno de los gatos negros se encontraba tumbado en un sofá cercano a la puerta.- "_Accio catum N/A: me lo acabo de inventar XDDD!"_ exclamó, extendiendo su varita por entre la capa.

Para el asombro de ambos, el animal se levantó, como si estuviera impulsado por una fuerza invisible, y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero en dirección a ellos. En cuanto llegó a su altura, Harry lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo colocó en la mesa del jarrón. Luego empujó el objeto; este cayó y se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo. Blackwood, alertado por el golpe, apareció en el umbral del pasillo, justo a tiempo para ver cómo su gato saltaba de la mesa y salía corriendo, asustado por el ruido. Justo a tiempo para pensar que él había sido el culpable.

–Eres un genio, Potter -susurró Draco, entendiendo el plan.

–Eso ya lo sé.

–¡Por Merlín, Hayden¿Qué has hec...¡OH, NO¡Has roto mi jarrón... maldito gato miserable!

El hombre fue hasta el lugar del accidente, para recoger los restos. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Harry y Draco para pasar a su lado procurando no chocárselo; debían usar la chimenea antes de que Blackwood limpiara el lugar y volviera al salón... no tenían tiempo que perder.

Para alivio de ambos, resultó más fácil de lo que esperaban. El Gryffindor había recuperado los polvos Flu de su bolsillo mientras esperaban al gato, y los tenía listos. En pocos segundos los chicos habían logrado situarse dentro de la chimenea. Se pusieron de acuerdo para susurrar "Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hogwarts" en el mismo instante; poco después, recostaban sus cabezas en los cómodos sillones de la Sala Común. Ésta estaba vacía, ya que aún era horario de clases. Harry comprobó con asombro que había pasado menos tiempo del que él creía; sus compañeros aún seguían en clase de Encantamientos... ese día tocaban dos horas. Perfecto.

–Por fin –dijo el moreno, sonriendo-. De vuelta en casa.

Pudo sentir dos luces plateadas fijas en él. Empezó a incomodarse. Finalmente, enfrentó aquel rostro de mirada serena y preguntó:

–¿Pasa algo?

–No –replicó el otro, desviando la mirada-. Sólo... sólo quería agradecerte lo que has hecho. Pensé que no lograríamos salir de allí.

La mente de Harry se vio aturdida por un torbellino de pensamientos. Por un lado, era la segunda vez en un día que Malfoy no le sostenía la mirada; por el otro... se estaba disculpando?

–Er... de nada. Aunque pensé que "no éramos un equipo".

–¿Acaso he dicho que lo somos?

–No, bueno, pero... demonios, Malfoy, es que siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva?

–Perdona, pero yo no estoy a la defensiva... eres tú el que ha salido a hablar de cosas que no tienen nada que ver.

–Oh, sí, lo que tú digas.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Cállate, hurón!

–¿Y si no me da la gana?

–Si no te callas, TE CALLO.

–¿Ah, sí? Qué miedo me das, Potty.

–No me provoques, Malfoy. Y no vuelvas a llamarme Potty.

–¿Cómo vas a impedírmelo, Potty?

Harry puso una voz tremendamente chillona, imitando la voz de Pansy Parkinson, y dijo:

–Primero te voy a dar un abrazo tan fuerte que te asfixie y luego te voy a besar hasta que te quedes sin aliento! Verás como no vuelves a hablar, "Drakin"... –sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Giró la cabeza y se sorprendió al toparse de lleno con la mirada gris del Slytherin. Parecía... ¿evaluar? hasta qué punto las palabras del moreno eran ciertas. Esto lo incomodó bastante, así que volvió a concentrarse en el fuego de la chimenea. Se arrepintió de haber hecho un comentario tan inoportuno y poco gracioso: se sentía como un idiota.

–Sólo era una broma –añadió al cabo de un momento, intentando terminar con aquel extraño silencio.

–Ya lo sabía.

–Pues... no lo parecía –se aventuró a decir el moreno, sin estar realmente seguro de por qué lo hacía. Enseguida se arrepintió. El comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

Eso mismo debió pensar el Slytherin, que sin una palabra se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso ligero hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, dando un portazo. Harry se reprochó a sí mismo haberlo ahuyentado de esa manera. Después de todo, quizá Hermione tuviera razón. Quizás existiera la posibilidad de llevarse bien con Malfoy, por raro que pareciera. En aquel momento, sonó la campana. Fin de clase. Poco a poco la Sala Común fue llenándose de gente, incluso hubo algunos que se preocuparon por saber el estado de su hemorragia nasal. Finalmente llegaron Ron y Hermione; en cuanto lo vieron se abalanzaron sobre él y lo llevaron hacia una esquina de la sala para que les contara todo. Así lo hizo.

–Así que el libro que yo leí decía la verdad sobre los efectos de la Poción Multijugos... –comenzó Hermione, pensativa.

–... y ni siquiera Snape sabe cómo pudo ese tal Blackodd...

–Blackwood, Ron! –corrigió Harry por undécima vez.

–Bueno, Blackwood... ni siquiera Snape sabe cómo pudo transformarse de todos modos...

–Si es que fue él –acotó Harry.

–Y aún lo considera un sospechoso... –finalizó la castaña.

–Tanto pensar me da hambre... ¿vamos a cenar? –pidió Ron en tono lastimoso. Los demás rieron y se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al Gran Comedor.

–Oye... ¿dónde está Malfoy? –inquirió Hermione mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

–No lo sé. Nos separamos al llegar a Hogwarts –mintió Harry, quepor algúndifuso motivohabía omitido contar sus recientes conversaciones con el rubio.

–Yo creo que deberíamos buscarlo –informó la castaña. Parecía preocupada.

–¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! –exclamó Ron- ¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque por si no lo recuerdas, Ron, la profesora McGonagall nos pidió que nos encargáramos de él, de que no lo molestaran y todo eso... Se supone que tiene que venir a comer a nuestra mesa, y tal vez no se atreva a venir solo!

Al ver que el pelirrojo pensaba replicar, Harry, que no estaba de humor para aguantar otra de sus típicas peleas, se puso de pie.

–Tienes razón. Yo iré. -dicho esto, desapareció en dirección a la Sala común.

Pero no estaba. Ni en la sala, ni en su habitación, ni siquiera en los baños. Desesperanzado, el moreno se asomó a la ventana de la habitación, pero esta vez tampoco estaba en los terrenos. Sin saber dónde más buscar, regresó al Gran Comedor.

Después de la cena, los tres amigos entraron a la Sala Común, algo preocupados por el paradero del rubio.

–Hagamos una cosa –propuso Hermione-. Harry, sube a ver si ha regresado al cuarto. Si no lo ha hecho, tendremos que buscarle por todo el Castillo.

–¡Pero...! –intentó protestar Ron.

–¡Nada de peros, Ron! –interrumpió la chica- No podemos dejar que pase una noche por ahí... ¿qué sucedería si algún Slytherin se lo encuentra y decide pegarle un poco?

–Oh, per... vale –accedió el pelirrojo. La severa mirada que le dirigió su amiga bastó para convencerlo.

Draco no había vuelto, así que los amigos se dividieron para ir más rápido. Harry se despidió de los otros dos y dobló por un pasillo de la izquierda.

El moreno perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba dando vueltas, sin rastro del otro. Además estaba seguro de que sus amigos tampoco lo habían encontrado, ya que para eso habían hecho igual que en sus tiempos del ED: cada uno llevaba un galeón en el bolsillo. En caso de que uno de ellos encontrara a Malfoy, debía calentarlo, y así los otros lo sabrían y dejarían de deambular. Pero nada de eso había pasado.

De repente, un ruido llamó su atención; era el leve chirrido de una puerta que se abría en frente de él. Harry recordó que esta vez había olvidado la capa de su padre, y también el Mapa del Merodeador. Estaba indefenso... como fuera Filch, o Snape, o...

–¡MALFOY! –exclamó, aliviado- Por fin! Llevamos horas buscándote...

–¿Potter?. ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió el rubio, acercándose a él.

–Ron, Hermione y yo te estábamos buscando. No puedes irte sin más, sin avisar... Pensamos que tal vez los de Slytherin te habían...

–Estoy bien. Simplemente quería dar un paseo –replicó el rubio en un tono algo duro.

–Oye, yo... siento lo de esta tarde. No debí haber dicho ciertas cosas.

El otro asintió en silencio. Luego alzó su mirada y la clavó en la de Harry. Éste se sorprendió; Malfoy solía tener la vista impenetrable, fría, distante... sin embargo esta vez era distinto. Al moreno le dio la impresión de que aquella era una mirada completamente abierta... aunque no podía ver a través de ella. No podía contemplar el interior del complejo Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. No podía... o no quería? Acaso tenía miedo de descubrir lo que encerraba la serpiente?

Repentinamente, algo se apoderó de él. Sintió cómo algo lo golpeaba... Una sensación extraña nació en su interior y comenzó a dominarlo a gran velocidad. Aquello lo tomó tan por sorpresa que sólo atinó a quedarse inmóvil, intentando identificar qué le estaba pasando. Era... algo realmente nuevo, extraño. Una palabra le vino a la mente. _"Impulso"_. Eso era exactamente: un impulso. Un impulso irrefrenable de... de...

No pudo contenerse, no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a caminar, lentamente, acercándose cada vez más sin pensar en lo que hacía. Malfoy estaba a tan sólo dos pasos, observando aturdido el extraño comportamiento que había adoptado Harry. Un poco más cerca. Un poco más... El moreno se acercó tanto que dos centímetros escasos separaban sus rostros. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y comenzó a inclinarse hacia el rubio. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo; incluso llegó a sentir cómo su aliento jugueteaba entre sus labios, invitándolo a seguir.

Pero algo falló. De repente, el calor se esfumó; el contacto tan esperado nunca se produjo. Harry abrió los ojos, como saliendo de un trance,y comprobó, incrédulo, que Draco ya no estaba. Se había ido. Y así se quedó: solo, confundido, aturdido y desesperado, preguntándose si aquello había sucedido de verdad o se trataba de un mero sueño. ¿Había estado a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy? No era posible... no entendía qué era lo que lo había llevado a intentar semejante cosa. Apoyándose contra la pared, deseó intensamente que sólo hubiera sido una alucinación, una mala pasada de su mente...

* * *

Hola! Miren, me tengo que ir YA a estudiar, asi que en el prox chap contesto reviews, si? Nada más, dejen muchos y sean felices! Bye!

Lucky


End file.
